We will test the hypothesis by contrasting every five minute measurements of subcutaneous glucose (MiniMed CGMS) and blood glucose during hyperinsulinemic euglycemic, hypertglycemic, hypoglycemic and euglycemic clamps in patients with Type 1 Diabetes Mellitus.